


These August Nights

by twilightscribe



Series: Falling Down [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi dies. Tsuki is devasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These August Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 241 words

As the months pass by, things... things slowly start improving. There's still an ache in his heart and he still sometimes wakes in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with a scream on his tongue, but those come less and less often.

The bed still feels empty but a little less so.

He can close his eyes and see him, smiling and beautiful and wonderful. Tsuki's heart still pains him when he thinks of him, but, at the very least, he doesn't just think of the blood and violence and cold loneliness.

The ice in his heart is melting and he's feeling a little bit more like himself. He spends his days writing and watching the seasons pass him by. Psyche and Tsugaru mostly leave him to himself, but they smile a little easier now.

There are still shadows in his eyes, but the red is starting to brighten up a little bit. He's talking again.

It isn't perfect. His heart is still torn up but it's slowly starting to heal and stitch itself back together. The pain is still there, Tsuki doesn't believe it will ever go away, but it's lessening with every day that passes. Slowly, life looks just a little bit brighter.

Maybe he's alone, but if he can smile then he feels that... that Roppi is still there with him.

It's all he has left. The memory of that smile. He wants to keep that memory with him. Always.

_I love you._

**FIN.**


End file.
